


Somehow I Got Here - Dec 19, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [36]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Ethan’s Relaxing and Totally Normal Nail Salon 💅🏼, Dec 19, Memento mori, Unus Annus, existential crises are fun my dudes /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based kinda on mark's existential crisis
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Somehow I Got Here - Dec 19, 2020

You have to take a deep breath and look at where you are right now.  
Stop thinking about the past or worrying about the future.  
Just focus on the present. RIght here, right now. Look around, analyze your environment. Are you where you want to be? 

If not, where _do_ you want to be? What can you do to improve your current situation?  
What can you do right now to improve your quality of life?  
Clean your room? Get something to eat? Drink another bottle or glass of water? Take a nap or finally go to bed? Go outside and get some vitamin D? Exercise? Take a shower? Maybe you just need to relax for once, watch your favorite movie or a few episodes of a TV show? (Look up the legally blonde musical on youtube and proceed to memorize the entire script? Note: Don’t do this one, I’m not exactly the best role model) Do what you can to take care of yourself, I implore you. 

It’s also important to zoom out now and think about what you can start doing, to improve things over time. Taking care of yourself and becoming/being healthy is a process that takes time, consistency and effort. Be proud of yourself for starting, and keep making yourself proud by continuing to make good/better choices and taking care of your mental, emotional and physical health.  
Talk to someone about how you feel, don’t bottle things up inside. (Take it from me, one day you’ll explode- and it will not be pretty) Eventually try to contact a professional who knows how to help you. Friends and family are great, but they aren’t professionally trained and don’t always know the best way to help.

If yes, where do you want to go from here?  
What are some goals that you have yet to accomplish? What is something you’ve wanted to do but put off because you were busy or for whatever other reason? You’ve reached one goal, why not set another?

There are always ways we can improve, even if we think we’ve reached our peak. We can improve ourselves as people, and/or try to improve the lives of others. 

A Note: Goals are not dreams  
You have to make a plan. Set your destination and map the route. How long will it take to get where you want to go? Can you realistically get there? (seeing a unicorn isn’t going to happen unfortunately) Is it something that other people have done or currently do at least somewhat often (space travel isn’t available to the public yet)  
Basically, set a goal that you can achieve- that won’t take your whole life to do (unless you are really motivated) make sure it’s actually something that you want to do as well.

TLDR: Take care of yourself, my frens


End file.
